Le vrai visage de Dame-Tsuna
by Rebornxworld
Summary: Et si le gentil Tsunayoshi Sawada en avait marre du comportement de ses camarades à son égard? [VERSION CORRIGÉE]


Il soupira un grand coup comme s'il pouvait faire disparaître tous ses soucis de cette façon. Il aurait tellement aimé juste une journée se débarrasser des moqueries, des chutes et des humiliations incessantes qu'il subissait chaque jour à l'école. Il aurait pu sécher les cours me diriez-vous mais nan même cela il ne pouvait pour deux raisons très simples, soit son cher tuteur qui n'est autre qu'un tueur à gages l'y aurait trainé de force, soit il se serait fait mordre à mort par Hibari Kyoya le chargé de discipline ce qui revient à dire un rendez-vous direct avec un lit d'hôpital...donc non il ne le faisait pas et ne le ferait jamais. Il observa de ses grands yeux noisette le tableau du cours de maths, n'y comprenant strictement rien comme d'habitude. La cloche sonna l'intercours, il jeta un coup d'œil à Gokudera et à Yamamoto qui essayaient de se débarrasser des fans-girls. Il se leva, et, marcha jusqu'à la porte de la salle de classe.

-Judaime, où vas-tu? Demanda Gokudera

-Je vais marcher un peu. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Dit Tsuna lui donnant un doux sourire

-D'accord, on partira te chercher dix minutes avant le début du cours. Dit Yamamoto

Il sortit de la classe en leur souriant. Tsuna se mit dans l'ombre de la porte, et, écouta l'échange entre ses deux amis.

-Pourquoi tu m'as retenu, accro du baseball? Fulmina Gokudera

-Il n'est pas très bien...il a besoin de se retrouver avec lui-même. Dit Yamamoto

-Tu as raison...On ne peut rien faire d'autre? Dit Gokudera

-Pas pour le moment. Dit Yamamoto

-Tsuna, ne parlera pas. Dit une voix derrière eux qu'ils reconnurent comme étant celle de Kyoko

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demandèrent Gokudera et Yamamoto d'une même voix

-Il essayera de cacher ses problèmes pour ne pas encombrer les autres des siens. Expliqua-t-elle

Tsuna n'y tient plus d'entendre l'inquiétude de ses amis. Il partit dans les couloirs laissant ses pas le guider. Il se mit doucement à courir se moquant éperdument de se faire punir il était plus à ça près avec tous les coups qu'il prenait.

-Regardez qui voilà! Dit une forte voix

Il se tourna vers la voix pour voir tout un gang composé d'élèves de dernière année. Quelque part, il était impressionné par leur carrure et d'une autre ils le faisaient rire. Il sentit que ses amis le cherchaient mais aussi qu'il avait marché si longtemps pris dans ses pensées que la récréation venait juste de commencer. Les élèves s'approchèrent pour voir une nouvelle fois Dame-Tsuna mordre la poussière.

-On va te faire ta fête! Dit une des grosses brutes en s'approchant de lui un couteau à la main

-Tsuna/Judaime! Crièrent ses amis en arrivant

-Foutez-moi la paix! Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur! Dit Tsuna au gang

-Vous entendez ça les gars! Ricana l'un d'eux

Gokudera voulut intervenir, jouer son rôle de bras droit. Mais Tsuna qui ne regardait que le sol tendit un bras le dissuadant d'approcher.

-J'ai entendu votre conversation. Et je vais vous dire ce qui ne va pas. Dit-il à l'attention de ses amis

-Oh! Et qu'est-ce que t'as Dame-Tsuna? Ta petite maman te manque? Ricana une brute

-Ce qui ne va pas, c'est...que j'en AI MARRE D'ÊTRE LE BOUC-EMISSAIRE! Cria Tsuna en fixant les voyous de ses grands yeux devenant presque crépusculaire

Les brutes sortirent tous leur petits couteaux et d'autres sortes de lames leurs servant d'armes. Leur geste fit rappliquer tous les voyous du bahut ce qui énerva Hibari qui décida qu'il y avait trop d'herbivores de regrouper.

-T'en as marre. Et bien deviens quelque chose de mieux ou de plus fort! Dit un gars en l'attaquent

Tsuna le frappa tout en évitant la lame, et, lui fit mordre la poussière. Il l'assomma un bon coup mais ne le blessa pas plus que nécessaire. Il jeta son couteau au loin pour pas qu'un autre voyou le prenne.

-J'ai pas besoin de tout cela...parce que je le suis déjà. Dit Tsuna en allant au-devant du groupe qui l'attaqua.

-Tsuna... Murmurèrent ses amis avec inquiétude

Au bout d'un moment; il n'y eut plus un bruit de protestation, de surprise, de peur. L'agitation se calma et le peu de poussière qui voilait encore le spectacle tomba doucement. Tous purent voir Tsuna droit sans aucune blessure ou trace de combat, mais ce qui surprit davantage les spectateurs fut de le voir peu essoufflé au milieu d'un cercle d'au moins une quarantaine de voyous assommés et désarmés.

-Vous avez-vu? Dirent des élèves

-Dame-Tsuna les a tous mis au tapis. Dirent d'autres

-Bravo, omnivore. Dit Hibari en s'approchant pour terminer comme il se doit les herbivores qui ont troublé le calme de son école

-Félicitations, Judaime/Tsuna! Dirent Gokudera et Yamamoto en lui faisant des accolades

-Bien joué, Tsuna. Dit Kyoko en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue ce qui en fit râler plus d'un

Tsuna et ses amis retournèrent en cours tout en bavardant, comme si le fait que l'élève le plus nul de l'école mette au tapis tous les voyous du bahut chaos était la chose la plus normale. Les élèves s'écartèrent sur leur passage arrêtant de murmurer sur Tsuna. Il se sentait bien comme libéré d'un poids, n'ayant plus les moqueries de ses camarades. Après ce petit combat qui fit le tour de l'école plus personne ne l'insulta ou même le critiqua. Il est vrai que beaucoup le craignaient, surtout que depuis son combat Hibari le combattait une fois par semaine.

L'origine de cette petite crise, beaucoup voulurent le savoir mais seuls ses amis le surent. Tsuna avait reçu une lettre du Nono qui lui demandait de prouver qui il est sinon il ne terminerait pas d'accéder à sa requête. Tsuna lui avait demandé d'essayer de faire sortir Mukuro de sa prison pour ainsi faire plaisir à Ken, Chikusa et Chrome. Mais ce n'était pas seulement cette requête, car sinon le Nono ferait faire la cérémonie dans les jours suivants et deviendrait alors le Decimo Vongola.

Mukuro rejoignit Kyoko Land dans les semaines qui suivirent. Le bâtiment avait été rénové en cours de route. Et tout se passait très bien car Hibari et Mukuro se battaient comme ils le souhaitaient en zone non-habitée.


End file.
